My Own Perfect Saviour
by I-AmForeverTheFallenAngel
Summary: Missy Radke, An abused 20 year old, moves in with her older brother Ronnie after running away from her alcoholic boyfriend. The Black Veil Brides are staying at the Radke residence as Missy watches her life flash before her eyes. Andy falls hard and so does Jake. Who gets who? Find out in the story. Sorry if this sucked. Imma fail! :p
1. Chapter 1

[A/N Hi this is my first BVB Fanfiction so please review and stuffs. Probably Will Have A Sequal! I Dont own the black veil brides or Ronnie Radke. I Own Missy and Mitch and Violet and Raven. The Song Of This Chapter Hello-Evanescence. Sorry if it isnt a long chapter. Please Review and stuffs!]  
(Missy's POV)  
"NO...NO DONT TOUCH ME DONT TOUCH ME...NO" I screamed as i sat up fast.  
Ronnie was already mext to me looking scared out of his mind. My dog Shadow lay on the floor where he had been when i had fallen asleep.  
"Missy are you okay?!"Ronnie asked knowing it was just another nightmare. "Still dreaming of him?"Ronnie asked as he situated himself on my bedside.  
"Yeah im fine...its just he's always there. Every time i close my eyes i see his fists coming at me...Ronnie he's gunna come back i just know it!" i said beginning to cry. "Missy im tellin ya...Mitch isnt coming back...I Wont let'em"Ronnie said.  
Mitch is my ex-boyfriend. He's abusive. Mitch got into the drugs and Alcohol which made him lose control but something inside him made him angry and that turned into abuse. He Would Beat me with broken glass bottles from his beer. He Would take the bottles that were broken and dig the sharp ends into me. He Was Aweful! Ronnie finally got one of my million messages saying that i needed help. Ronnie Radke. He's my brother. Yes im related to Ronnie Radke. Lucky me lucky me! He saved me and now im going on tour with him. Our parents died 2 years ago right after i moved in with some reason i have always believed that Mitch had something to do with my parents death. I Was 18 then and 20 now and the pain of my parents death has lessend.  
"Missy try to get some rest...I'll be right here i promis"Ronnie said and i nodded. I looked at the door and all i saw was a big black shadow. So i Screamed.  
(CC's POV)  
I could hear screaming and i think thats what woke me up. Or maybe it was Jake kicking me but whatever it was i was woken by. I got up and streatched my legs. I looked over at Jake who was sound asleep. He is such a weird sleeper. I Turned around and got out of the room as quietly as possible. I looked around and listened for the screaming.  
'Missy?' I thought. I went and got Ronnie who had his headphones in and was out cold which ment he wouldnt get up unless i got him up.  
I walked over to his bed which was in an odd position in his room. I got my hands under the edge of his bed and flipped it. He shot up and ripped his earbud out and cocked his arm back ready to punch me. He was inches from my face and then he froze dead in his tracks.  
"Missy!"He screamed alarmed and darted past me to her room forgeting the fact that he was about to kill me. I followed him but stood outside the door. She was shaking and screaming and having a sleep fit. Poor kid having another nightmare I guess. Ronnie told us that he was keeping his little sister with him and told us about her past. Poor girl...Abused...she must be tramatized by her own memories. Finally she shot up and Ronnie calmed her down. I was right another nightmare. Soon Andy came and joined m. It parabably wasnt the best idea to stand in the doorway because she screamed bloody fucking murder.  
"Hey hey hey...calm down...its just Andy"Andy said walking through the door. She Stopped screaming for a second then screamed a less frightened scream. Andy lover at the least!  
(Andys's POV)  
She screamed ralizing who i was. This scream less frightened then the ones before that had woken me.  
"Andy...The And Beirsack?"She replied jumping out of bed and fast walking twards me.  
"Yeah..hey be..."I started but it was to late. She Lost balance or something and Fell. Lucky for her i was in reach of her and caught her.  
"Holy Shit!" She screamed as i set her upright. Her eyes twinkled as CC turned on the lights.  
'Okay Andy whatever you do dont fall for her.' i told myself. She was gorgeous. She woue boxers which were most likely Ronnie's old pair and a Black Veil Brides tee. When i could finally see her room i saw posters of me that ran up and down ever wall. Another Fanigirl. That made her a bit more attractive.  
"Yeah Missy you should really try sleeping...you seem to need it."I said as she stood in front of me with the biggest smile on her face. It was cute. 'Andy Stop It! Shes Probably taken. She has to be with that gorgeous long black hair that falls perfectly in her eyes and STOP ANDY!' I told myself. I hurd coughing from behind me and wipped around to see Jake, Ashley,Jinxx and CC standing in the doorway.  
"Andy?"Missy said quietly. Her voice was shaking and i dont think she wasnt too.  
"Yes Mis..."I Didnt even get to finish my words before she fell to the ground in a heap.  
"SON OF A BITCH!"I Screamed as i dropped to the floor after her.  
What the hell was happening? Shit like this has happened where a fan has fainted but this didnt seem like a faint this seemed like something was wrong.  
"Ronnie what the hell happened?"Ashley said as he plopped himself next to me.  
"I DONT KNOW!One second she's fine and lost in the fact that Andy, Her fucking Idol, Is standing in front of her and next thing i know she's on the fucking floor."Ronnie said pissed and scared for his sisters life.  
"OKAY! Im calling 911...NOW!" CC said as he wipped out his phone.  
"NO...CC...DONT! Mitch works at the nearest hospital...He'll be the one to take care of her trust me...Dont even try..Were driving her!"Ronnie said as he got up and started going crazy getting cloths for her.I gentally lifted her up and raced to the car. We took Ronnie's Lamborghini. I Sat in the back with Missy and Ashley and Ronnie and CC in the front. Jinxx and Jake stayed back at the house because it was 4:00 AM and they wanted to sleep. We rushed her into the hospital. She was pale and cold.  
'Please dont be dead please dont be dead'I Thought over and over again. We waited in the waiting room for 3 hours and when the doctor came back he shook his head.  
[A/N Missy's dead right? Im Pretty sure you have an idea of the next chapter. Well please review and all that stuffs. Hope you like the first chapter i'll try and write more]

Chapter 2  
[A/N hey...So this is chapter 2 and i hope you all like it. Hold Back The Tears guys. Song fo this chapter is Brooke Fraser-Scarlet. Review please!]  
(CC's POV)  
I Called Jinxx to tell him the news and Andy sat with a crying Ronnie who was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"What CC?"Jinxx answered pissed off and grogy.  
"Missy's dead."I Said as a small tear escaped my eye. There was a long pause and i hurd him yell to Jake that Missy had died. The Doctor stood in the hallway in front of Missy's room.  
"Were on our way."Jinxx said hanging up. I Put my phone down and walked over to the doctor.  
"Can Ronnie say goodbye to his sister. He the one who having the freak out." I asked the doctor and he nodded.  
"Ronnie Com'on...Let say our goodbyes."I said as Andy let Ronnie go and Ronnie darted into the room fast as lightnning. I Looked at Andy who was Also crying. We followed Ronnie into the room but i stood in the doorway so when Jinxx and Jake got here they werent all dumb like standing around looking like idiots.  
"Missy please come back please...your not gone your not gone."Ronnie cried holding her head in his hand and hugging her lightly.  
After a half hour of Ronnie crying on her and Andy sitting in the chair sliently crying but not like Ronnie i saw Jinxx and Jake come through the door. I was crying abit too. The boys walked into the room and saw Ronnie. Jinxx had a small tear escape his eye as he saw Missy's pale dead body being carresed by Ronnie. Jake walked over to Andy and showed no emotion. I Dont know if it was shock or something but Jake had just a blank expression on his face. All of your brains were racing in though of what happened.  
"Ronnie Radke?"The Doctor came in and said. Ronnie looked up wish completely bloodshot eyes.  
"Yes?"He Answered voice shakey and heart broken. You Could read it off his face that he was heart broken.  
"Come with me please." The doctor said and Ronnie didnt bugde. "Ronnie its okay please come with me." The doctor said again. Andy and I both pulled Ronnie off her and Jake took him out with the doctor. Andy stood at the edge of her bed and i watched as tears fell down his face. Missy...she's dead.  
(Andy's POV)  
I Stood over her bedside as i cried softly. 'Missy...beautiful Missy...Im so sorry we couldnt save you. Im Sorry we were to late. Im sorry that Mitch hurt you and nobody could help you. Im So Sooo sorry Missy'I Thought as tears fell faster and harder. I Couldnt take it anymore. I Sat down next to her and ran my fingers down the side of her face. It was cold...so cold. Her skin was soft and when i looked at her her eyes seemed to have tears in them. Probably because of Ronnie. God i've never seen Ronnie cry before and that was the saddest sight to see. Ronnie comes off as this big tough douchebag but he's one of the nicest guys when your cool with him and to see him cry...its a challenge not to cry with him. I soon wrapped my arms around Missy's dead body and cried into her shoulder.  
'Andy why are you crying...you just met her...this wasnt me attached to her in 2 second was it? It was...Shit!' I said to myself. Second later Ronnie came back in the room.  
"Well?"Ashley said wanting to know if Ronnie knew how she died.  
"They Said That She Wasnt Treated For The Amount Of Blood Loss She Had From Something. I Never Knew Why She Was Always Pale. I Just Figured It Was Because She Didnt Tan In The Summer And Now It Being Winter I Figured It Was Also That..Damnit...Why didnt i see the signes...If only i would have gotten her messages sooner...GOD DAMNIT!"Ronnie said and began crying again.  
"Andy?"Ashley said and i couldnt look at him. 20 minutes later the doctor said it was time to go. I Got up and DARTED out of the hospital. The Carride Home...Was Silent.

Chapter 3  
[A/N Hia Well Sad Ik...It Gets Better Song Of The Chapter=Slipped Away Avril Lavigne]  
(Jinxx POV)  
We got back to Ronnies and we all sat in the living room. "Ronnie go to bed...It will be okay."Jake said to Ronnie but Ronnie shock his head and Jake sighed. We were all beat but nobody could sleep. Missy the girl we just met...dead...from blood loss? There was more to the story...there had to be. She couldnt have died...and lived that long with that bloodloss...could she? I looked ober to Andy who was sitting in the relcline in the corner of the room. He looked beat and destroyed. He looked more hurt then any of the guys disincluding Ronnie who was still crying just not as bad as he was in the hospital. I'd never seen Andy act this was. Did he have feeling for Missy in the six minutes and forty seconds he knew her?Not that anybody was counting or had a stop watch! God Damn that Jake Pitts. He saw the faintness in her eyes and thought she's faint so he times it. Jake had this dirty little secret above him and the guilt on his face was something he made visable. I ondt feel bad for Jake because Ashley and i told him it was a dumbass idea and an asshole move as a friend and new aquaintance. But Jake being the idiot he is when right ahead and did it anyways. After about an hour of sitting in silence i fell asleep. Ronnie was asleep before any of us due to him being the one who was crying frmo the second he found out to the second he fell asleep. Even in his sleep he is crying. Andy was next to be asleep. I think he was secretly bawling his eyes out just it was so silet that nobdy noticed in the dark. I fell asleep after CC who we all knew was crying. He hated to see people upset and crying. It made him cry. CC was also very vlose to Missy from years back. I dont know maybe one of Ronnies friends from along time ago. Sooner Or Later everyone fell alseep.  
(Ronnies POV)  
-Dream-  
I turned around to see a big meaty fist take the broken shard of glass and drive it into Missy's arm and pull it down ripped her skin. Blood quickly filled the gash and ran all over in streams. "NOOOO!' I scream but no-one could hear me. I Shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists before running over to Mitch and driving my fist through his head. My fist made no connection and Mitch made no reaction. As Micth cocked back another punch he hit me flinging me to the ground. I Was in complete darkness for several minutes then i opened my eyes. I was in a small room that was ment to be a food pantry but had blanklets and a pillow on the floor. Seconds later Micth bursts through the door and throws Missy onto the blankets. He ties her down to the floor somehow and covers her mouth with tape he get on top of her and...  
-End Of Dream-  
(Jake's POV)  
Shit shit shit shit! What Am I Gunna Do?! I Saw Something The Guys Didnt. SHIT! Im Screwed!

Chapter 4  
[A\N We You Left Off With Jake Knowing Something The Others Dont. What Will He Do? Read On My Friends! Sorry Its So Short!Song=Red Hymn For The Missing]  
(Andy's POV 2Weeks Later)  
"ANDY YOU READY?!"CC screamed up the stairs. I looked myself in the mirror and frowned. Missy's funeral was today. I Was in a full black tuxedo and my Converse. The guys were all dressed up too. I flipped my hair out of my face and walking down the stairs. Everyone was ready to go so we left. I drove my black Cadillac and Ronnie drove his blue Lamborghini. I drove Ashley and CC. Ronnie drove Jinxx and Jake. We Drove to the funeral home which looked to be having a panic attack. What the hell was going on?! I quickly parked my car and jumped out. I Ran into the home and froze at the sight.  
(Ronnie's POV)  
I watched as Andy ran into the commotion of the funeral home. What the fuck was going on? I Jumped out of my Lamborghini and followed after him. When i finally reached him he was frozen solid. "Andy what the fu-"I started but then i saw what he could see. What The Hell! The Guys Reached us and froze in the same shock as us.  
(CC's POV Thoughts)  
How is it possible? How is this real? Were all dreaming i know it...We have to be. This isnt possible!  
(Jake's POV Thoughts)  
Nope...Im Dreaming...This Cant Be...I Swear its not. No just NO!  
(Jinxx POV Thoughts)  
Okay either im high or extremely drunk or im dead or this is a dream...its probably all of the above!  
(Ashley's POV Thoughts)  
Oh Shit...were all dead! Is It Possible To Fuck As Ghosts?  
[A\N Sorry but i had to leave you hanging...Review Please!]

Chapter 5  
(Missy's POV)  
"Hi Guys" I Said as they all stood beofre me in complete and utter shock. Ronnie loocked Petrified so did Andy. Everyone looked horrified. What...did i look bad or something? After moments of silence Ronnie walked over to me extremely slow as if he were scared. He puts his hand out to touch my face and i took his hand and pulled him into a hug where he began to cry.  
"Ronnie im so sorry this happened. I dont even know what happened but its paining you and im sorry. I love you Ronnie." i said as he realized I was truly there. I Dont know what really happened but i was out for what felt like seconds. Andy was still staring at me but now he was crying. After hours of standing there with Ronnie he pulled away. He was still crying and i looked at Andy who was crying lightly. I nodded at him and turned to CC. He smiled at me then said "It's good to have you back Kiddo!"And i was pulled into a hug by the band and Watched as Andy walked out of the room and out the funeral home doors. Funeral Home? Okay Then. Whats Going On With Andy? Whatever it was i would find out.  
(Andy's POV)  
I watched as everyone else was hugged and couldnt take it. I Wanted to scoop her up and kiss her. She was dead. How is this possible? She's been dead for two weeks. How is she alive? Whatever it ws i was SOO glad she was back. I Finally couldnt handle noot being hugged so i left. She didnt miss me. All i got was a nod from her. Damnit Andy what have you gotten yourself to feel? Whats Wrong With You? Youve gotten attached Andy...Why have you gotten attached...what were you thinking? It's Ronnies Sister. GAH! Ash i walked out of the funeral home i noticed it was raining. I walked out into the rain not caring and hurd her. "Andy?" she said sweetly And it all fell from there.  
(Missy's POV)  
"Andy?" i said following him out into the rain. He stopped and didnt face me. By now the rain was coming down hard."Andy please talk to me?"I said wishing he could come to me and kiss me. He still didnt turn and was silent. "Andy goddamnit answer me. Am i worthless now? I Thought you gave fucks about you fans! Well im not just a fan Andy cuz Im In Love With You and i know you dont feel the-" i was interupter.  
"How would you know if i do? Youve been dead for about three weeks and every night ive thought about you. Missy damnit you dont know anything." He spun around and walked twards me.  
"AM I SUPPOST TO KNOW?!" i said pissed off now."Damnit i love you!"He screamed and pulled me into him and into a kiss. His lip ring was cald and his lips were soft. We stood there for a long time kissing and then we finally parted.  
"Andy I-"He stopped me. "Please Dont...Please"He said smiling and the look in his eyes gave me the thought of it was okay. I Hoped It Was Okay!  
(Ronnies POV)  
Missy's Alive! And She's Following Andy out the doors into the pouring rain. Missy...What Is She? i waited a few minutes then went after her to see her and Andy kissing. I Know older brother are supost to keep their sister protected especially me after knowing what she's been through, But i knew Andy and he wouldnt do that to her. Not intentionally. It was POURING out and so they were standing there getting soaked. I looked over to Ashley who was now standing next to me smiling an 'i-told-you-so' smile. I knew Missy loved Andy's music and him as a musician but this was a bit shocking. And Andy...the guy who met her the day she 'died' and this is the second time he's seeing her...already falling for her? Oh Andy...Good going!  
(Ashley's POV)  
I knew Andy would snap sooner or later. I Knew He liked her. Me and CC Had an intervention on him. He spilt it out like a puppy drools over a bone. Porr kids got it bad. Obviously i didnt teach him ANYTHING cuz he knows you Fucker then leaver!

Chapter 6  
[a\n Hia hope ya'll like dis...i might be taking a little break for awhile i got alot going on with school right now and im failing shit and so yeah. Review Please! song=how to save a life the fray]  
(Andy's POV)  
Missy began to shiver as we stood in the rain. I Picked her up and walked back into the funeral home. She wsa shaking as i sat down and wrapped my arms around her. "Ronnie go start the cars...we need to get her home." I said and Ronnie nodded. Ronnie ran out and was gone within seconds. Ashley sat next to me and gave me his i-told-you smile. I Gave him the shut-the-fuck-up look and he just smiled. Ronnie came back seconds later and i got up still holding Missy. I Began to walk twards the car trying to cover Missy from getting wetter.  
"ASH DRIVE!"I screamed . We drove twenty minutes to Ronnies house. Missy was still shaking horribly. "Missy calm Down Baby" We didnt knwo if it was just shock from the cold or if the rain had frozen her. I Got me and her into the house as fast as i could.  
"Ronnie...get blankets now!"I screamed and he did as i told him. "Missy your okay. Its okay. Please calm down baby please" i tried to sooth her. Ronnie came back with mountains of blankets. I Began wrapping me and her in them.  
"Andy...i-i-i-im...s-s-s-s-s-so...cold"Missy said staccato like and as if she was out of breath. "I Know baby im trying to warm you up. Just take a nap and i'll be here warming you up" I Said and kissed her forehead. She smiled lightly and nuzzled close to me. Soon she drifted asleep and her eyes fluttered as she slept. Gorgeous she is...and she's finally mine...i think!  
(Ronnie's POV)  
I Watched As Missy slept in Andy's arms and he smiled at her. Andy never smiled like this. I Looked at Missy and she had a smile on her lips as she slept. She was happy. Andy might have saved her life. She wanted to die after Mitch and i figured she would have...killed herself. Andy might have just stopped her from this. I looked to her again and the smile had disappeared and turned into a fearful look. 'Shit no'  
"Andy wake her up! She having a nightmare!"I scream and Andy jumped into action. "MISSY...MISSY BABY WAKE UP!"Andy said trying to wake her up. She gasped and sat up quick. "ANDY!"She screamed. "Right here baby im right here"He said pulling her into his chest. He held her like he held his pride. He loved her. I Can see it. Im glad she found someone who wont hurt her.  
(Jake's POV)  
The way he smiles at her. He used to smile at me like that. But im the past. I Fucked us up and now were practically over. Im so sorry Andy. I Still Love You! Im Not Gay...Im Bisexual.


	2. Chapter 2

[a/n Song Of The Chapter I Almost Do-Taylor Swift. This Could Be Extremely Short Guys Srry. Having Writters Black SUCKS! Review Please]  
(Missy's POV)  
Jake Looked Pained. He Looked Like He Was Hurt. I Turned To Andy Who Had The Biggest Smile On His Face And Couldnt Say Anything. Later That Night I Hurd Jinxx and Jake Talking In The Bathroom. I Didnt Want To Eaves-drop But I Had To Know What Was Wrong With Jake.

"Jinxx Andy OBVIOUSLY Love Missy. He Wouldnt EVER Think Of Me That Way. I Love Him. But It Wont Ever Happen."Jake Said.

I Froze In Shock. Jake...In Love With Andy..My Andy. At Least i though he was my Andy. I Went Into my bathroom and looked for my only friend who understood. I Found it where i left it last time. I picked it up and pressed its cold blade against my skin. It went through and dug across my skin. Blood oozed from the cut.

"Missy?"Andy's voice came through the door. SHIT! What do i do. "Ummm...justa sec" Quickly i put a bandaide on it and threw my old sweat shirt on to hide it. I Opened the door and came face to face and mouth to mouth with Andy. I Smiled against his lips as he wrapped him arms around me.

"What Do You Wanna Do My Love?"He Asked. As He Said 'My Love' I A smile crept up on my lips. He kissed me as he watched my smile come out.

"Your Love? Thats Cute. I Dont Care What We Do My Saviour."I Said as he laughed at my retortation.

Little did he know that he was everything to me now. He was the reason i stayed alive. He Still his. I Love him with my entire being. Though we only met days before i felt closer to him then Ronnie. Which says alot!

"Well We Could Go Out To Get icecream!" He smiled and ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"OK"I said and left his grasp.

He watched as i put my Batman Converse on and stumbled around looking for my Batman Purse. Just Like Andy i was a Batman Fanatic. I Found it and we left. We Walked due to living so close to town. It was the end of spring beginning of summer so we sat outside. I Got a vanilla ice cream and Andy got a Chocolate. The Ice Cream shop sucks due to its two flavors. Its mostly a slurpee and smoothie shop but still good. We sat on a bench outside and Andy asked for a bite of mine. I Held it out and as he went in for a bite i shoved it in his face. He sat there in shock as i laughed. He laughed as i licked the ice cream off his face.

"Thats Cute...Really Cute" He said with my lips against his.

People watched us as we acted like a married couple. It was as if we had been together for years. After our ice creams we went to the park. Andy gave me a piggy-back-ride as we walked. Children watched as we played on the swings and play ground. After dark we went home. We Layed in my front lawn and watched the spingy-summer stars.

"Andy?"I Said. It felt like i could trust him and it was and obvious thing.

"Yea?"He replyed. I Was praying he didnt get to angry.

"Plese dont get angry with me. I Cut! But Im Done...I PROMIS."I said bracing myself for the fit he would throw.

"Missy. Its Okay. I Trust You."He said and i knew it wsa true.

"Andy...i...i think i uh...i think i love you!"I Said worried on if he didnt feel the same.

"I Think I Love You Too!"He said with a smile. I Smiled brightly when he said that.

I layed back down and he kissed my hair.

(Jake's POV)

I watched them kiss and act like they have been together forever. I Hated it. Something inside me forced me to run out there. I Flew down the stairs and out the door. No controle of my legs or anything.

"Andy...Im In Love With You And I Know You Dont Feel The Same Way But I Have For A Long Time And I Needed You To Know." I Blurted out And Andy Sat There...Terrified.

What Did I Just Do?


	3. Chapter 3

[a/n Hia readers. Ive Been Having Trouble With Coming up with stuff but i got past the blockage! Last Chapter We Ended With Jakes Outburst. What's next? Please Review. Song=Last Time-Taylor Swift Lightbody.]

(Andy's POV)

Jake stood before me and Missy confessing his love for me. Missy laying in my arms lays in shock and I...I was in complete confusion. Where did this come from. How long has this been going on for. What the hell was this? I Stood up and faced Jake who was crying. He sunk down to the ground in tears. He put his face in his hands and sat on his knees. I didnt know what to do. I had been grown up to be a strict Christian. Im not a homophobe or anything. Jake was still like my brother but to have feelings for him as he does for me would be against my religion. I Couldnt.

"Andy Im So Sorry. I Shouldnt Have Said Anything."Jake said lifting his head to show his bloodshot eyes.

"Dont Be Sorry Jake. Its just how you feel and there's not much we can do but wait for it to pass. It's Okay"I Said trying to calm him.

Jake went back inside as did i and Missy. Over The next few day's Jake grew distant. He wouldnt come out with us to eat. He didnt sit and watch movies with us. He wouldnt drink with us. He's take the bottle and go up to his room. Jinxx would try to talk to him and all we would hear is shattering glass and Jinxx would come back with glass in either his face or his hand. Jake was out of control and nobody knew what to do. We were all worried about him and finally after a week of me not doing anything Jinxx confronted me.

"Andy. Bro you gotta talk to him. It's not your fault he's acting like this but you have a big part of why he's acting out like this. Please for his sake talk to him. I've checked his wrists. He's back into his old habbit or cutting and drinking off the pain. Andy. Please talk to him."Jinxx said and as he said stuff about cuttiong and drinking off the pain i held back the tears. I nodded at him and walked up to Jake's room.

From the stairs, which were all the way down the hall, i could hear Chelsea Grin-The Foolish One full blash. I thought i hurd something down stairs. I was standing outside the door when i hurd Jake breaking glass and screaming my name. 'What have i done?!'I asked myself. I Didnt even knock on the door. I opened the door and ducked as Jake threw an empty Vodka bottle at my head. His room was full of broken glass and smelled like shit. 'Is this really my fault?'I asked myself.

"Jake calm down please. Talk to me."I said screaming over the music. Jake froze in dead step and threw another bottle at me.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ANDY I HATE YOU!"Jake screamed at me and took his razor across his wrist.

"JAKE NO!"I screamed as i ran twards him not caring about the glass going into my feet. I Ripped the razor from his hand and threw it out the door. I knocked us over and he lay on top of me. Without thinking i kissed him. As i felt his lips against mine I knew what i was doing was wrong and knew it wasnt right. I didnt like it but it was for Jake's sake. He kissed back after being in shock. After afew minutes Jake pulled back. He cried for a few seconds then smiled.

"Andy...I Love You."He said creating the awkward tention that was already there.

"Jake. Im sorry. Im Straight. I Love You Too...but like a brother. Im sorry"I said and watched his smile turn to a killer face that was going to kill me.

"YOU PLAYED ME! YOU LIAR. GET OUT. IM MOVING OUT! THE ONLY TIME YOU'LL SEE ME IS ON TOUR. IM DONE. DONT BE SHOCKED IF I CHANGE MY MIND AND QUIT THE BAND!"He scream taking all the bottles he had on his bed and chucking them at me.

"Jake please!"I said as he threw more at me.

"This Is The Last Time I Let You In My Door Andy Beirsack!"He scream pushing me out the door and slamming it in my face.

Did i create this or was it something else? He was out of control. I walked back down stairs with bleeding feet and Glass shards all over me. Little cuts on my face and hands from the flying broken glass. When i collapsed on the ground from the pain in my bleeding feet everybody froze. Missy darted over to me dropping the glass of wine in her hand and letting it shatter on the floor.

"Andy what the hell happened?!" Missy flipped out. She aided my feet in the bathroom and wrapped them in bandages. We went and sat on the couch and i explained it all. Missy wasnt upset about the kiss not was she pissed that i kissed someone that wasnt her. She Understood why i did it and asked no questions. After an hour or so Jake came down with his bags. CC Stood up as did Jinxx.

"Man where ya goin'?"CC Asked him and Jake snapped.

"Im Getting The Hell Outta The Hell hole. Im Also Quiting the band guys. Sorry i had to come out this way but im done."Jake said and Jinxx walked over to himwith CC and Ashley and Ronnie following him.

I sat on the couch with Missy not wanting to make Jake lose it again. I nodded to him as he looked back at us as he was leaving. I felt aweful that i caused him so much pain. The guys walked Jake out and said their goodbyes. How Could i cause this? I felt Horrible! 'Im Sorry Jake' I wanted to say but had not voice then the tears began to flow.

(Jake's POV)

I got out as fast as i could without facing Andy. He didnt mean to cause this. But he did and i couldnt handle this anymore. Being in the same house. Looking at him. Seeing Him With Missy. I Didnt want to see it but i always did anyways. I Left and the guys said their goodbyes while Andy and Missy sat inside. I Saw Andy's face and feet before i walked out. His feet were wrapped in bandages and his eyes were bloodshot. I Ran out threw my stuff in the cab and said my goodbye crying as i hugged my old band members. Quitting the band was the hardest thing for me to say because it was all i had now its nothing anymore. I let Andy get to close to me and my emotions mess up everything. What have i done?

(Ashley's POV)

"Im sorry it ended like this Jake. Keep in touch ok bro?"I said hugging Jake as he was leaving.

"I Promis."He replyed and i waved him off after leaving the hug. I wandered back into the house to see Andy in sheer tears. SO MUCH CRYING IN ONE DAY! I need a drink and a nap!

(Jinxx's POV)

"By Buddy"I said trying not to cry. I Hugged him tightly and cried abit more.

"Ill contact you soon. I promis Jinxxy!"Jake said stepping out of the hug.

He hugged everyone else and i just sat on the steps. If Only He Knew!

(CC's POV)

"See Ya Jake! Text me when your ready!"I Said hugging him.

"Will do man."He said leaving the hug.

Well This was GREAT! Jake left us and Andy soon to be following! Or Maybe next would be Jinxx. Black Veil Brides Was Falling Apart!

(Jake's POV)

I Waved off everyone and got into the cab. He drove me to the airport and i got on a plain that would take me to Berlin. Nobody would find me there. I Would be free and able to scream and rant and rave and explode however i want. Black Veil Brides was out of my life and i was dying without Andy. I Really messed up this time!


	4. Chapter 4

[a/n Found Time AKA.20mins! Sorry its short! OHTAY! Song of this chapter is Hurt by Get Scared. Please review!]

(Ronnies POV)

I didn't even bother to say goodbye to Jake. His choice and i knew nobody would try to stop him. The only thought in my head was if Andy could do that to Jake then what was he going to do with Missy? I had to know.

(2 WEEKS LATER)

Andy and Missy were sitting on the couch watching T.V like they always do. The other guys were in the backyard swimming.

"Andy can you come talk to me for a sec?"I asked waiting for Missy to scream at me which she didn't.

Andy nodded, kissed Missy's forehead, and followed me out into the front yard.

"What Is your intentions with Missy? I'm Just wondering cuz what happened with Jake."I Asked. He smiled at me knowing this would happen sooner or later.

"Ronnie I wouldn't EVER hurt her on purpose. I'm not like Ashley either. I know what she went through. I wouldnt do that her. I'm not going to ask to marry her without your premission."He relied like a true gentleman.

The neighbor came up to us and handed Andy a letter.

"Got into my mailbox." She said and then stomped away. God she's a bitch!

(Andy's POV)

I walked into the kitchen and opened the letter which read...

_"Andy and Missy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby but it's a miscarriage. Missy gets depressed Andy is a mess and their relationship is put to the test. Missy isn't alright Andy's leaving is a might this is just the opening up sex is so much fun Neither is yet on the run WAIT their relationship is done. Andy left and is scared Missy has died but truth be told she committed suicide! I'm Watching You Andy! I Like the way you hurt!"_

JAKE! I grab my cell and call him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE STUPID ASS LETTER FOR!"I scream at him.

"What letter Beirsack? I Wouldnt write to you if my life depended on it!" He says and hangs up. GOD He just lied to my face! Asshole! Missy comes into the room and takes the letter from me and runs outta the house. she crashes on the grass outside.

"Missy Whats wrong baby?"I asked sliding next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Andy it's Mitchell. He's coming after you. I knew I couldn't ever love someone without him getting in the way!"She cried into my shoulder.

I Sing to her softly Done For You.

_The best things in life _  
_ Come with a price_  
_ The star that burned so bright faded the fastest_  
_ You'll always feel it's right_  
_ Even when we end the fight_  
_ Welcome home, home tonight_

_ Singing oh, oh_  
_ Welcome home tonight_  
_ Ohhh ohh, tonight_

_ Words they don't know how to make amends_  
_ And all they do is push you to the edge_  
_ But it's not wasted_

_ It's all done for you_  
_ (Oh ohhh)_  
_ It's all done for you_  
_ (Oh ohhh)_  
_ It's all done for you_  
_ (Oh ohhh)_  
_ It's all done for you_  
_ Oh ohh_

_ Oh ohh_

Soon she's asleep and i take her back inside. What if it is Mitchell and if it is what can i do?

[Sorry it's short but im outta time. PLEASE REVIEW!]


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N Hey. found time finally and a brake from line learning. Being Ursula is NOT easy! this chapter's song is King For A Day-Pierce The Veil! It goes into what Missy loves and wants to make of her life. hope ya'll like it. Please review!]

(Missy's POV)

When I woke up i found myself dazed. As if the world had stopped and every part of me had been frozen and was weakening. Andy's warmth laying beside me yet felt so cold. What was happeneing? Things seemed so off. I stood up after prying Andy's arms off me. It felt wrong to be with him now. Something inside my heart bursted and Andy's once beautiful face soon made me sick. I sat down at my desk and began writting. Finishing what i had started before Mitch came into the picture. Fight It Out And Wake Up Next To The One Made For You-Me. Before i left i began a play which i changed the date of. I grabbed my phone and called Raven and Violet telling them to get the cast together our play was back on. I grabbed my finished script, left a note, and ran down the stairs leaving Andy and his sleeping being to sleep.

"Missy? Where are you going?" Ronnie calls out but im out the door and jogging down the sidewalk.

I headed to the library to make copies and dart to the concert hall. I walk through the doors to find everyone there and freaking out.

"Are we gunna put on this play or what?!"I call out and everyone screams in sheer joy.

I smile and run down the isle's to the stage. As i run onto the stage into the arms of former friends my phone rings. Caller ID is Andy's. I answer then hang up. I dont need a talk down right now. All i need is to finish the play. I run through it from where we ended to where we finished. Being the director and the main charater wasnt the best idea. Camron, our second star, comes onto the stage in a wheel chair.

"Shit Camron what happened?"I flip.

"Hit by a car. Missy im sorry i wont be healed by the time the play starts. Im so so sorry i let you down but i thought you werent ever coming back. What happened anyways? Did Mitch let you outta his clingy grasp?"Camron says as if i owe and explaination.

"Well great i gotta find a replacement and no Mitch and i split up. Drop it k!"I say aggrivated.

"I can do it!"Andy screams from the entrence of the isle.

I hear gasps around me and shrieks from almost all the girls around me. Jelousy bubbles up in me and turns my face red and forces me to clench my fists! Emotions run everywhere in me. Rage upon those girls. Joy that Andy is there. Sadness by what i felt this morning. Pure and Paining love tward the boy who is now walking onto my stage. Andy walks up to me and tears soon fall down my face.

"What are you doing here Andy?"I ask as he wipes the tears away.

"Helping you!"He replies and kisses me.

I smile and pull away. i hear groans and giggles. The giggles coming from Violet and Raven. Andy took my hand and smiled the gorgeous smile that grasped my breath and pulled it away from me. His piercing ice blue eyes grasping me tightly. I handed him and script with highlighting for his part. From 9:00 AM until 12:30 that night we blocked for this, ran lines for it, and everyone helped Andy forgetting that he was who he is. The next day Andy and i went to the concert hall at 9 to show him the blocking for everything Camron already had learned.

"Ok so you walk onto the stage and walk to downstage center. Say your three lines and walk to center left and sit down on the 'rock'. your silent until i walk onto stage. You walk up to me and lose your words and-"Im interupter by a kiss which i pull back from.

"Not quite yet and if you keep doing that we're never gunna get anywhere."I say.

We finish blocking as everyone arrives. We run through the show everyday for 2 week and in those 2 weeks Andy learned his lines and we got everything down to a tee and the opening night was upon us. On opening night CC, Ash, Jinxx, Sammi and Ronnie came. Andy was ready and so was everyone else. I look out into the crowd to find Ronnie who had 2 friends with him. Kellin Quinn and Jake. Kellin was a childhood friend of mine and with our past im hoping it wont be awkward for Andy and him. Jake...how the hell would Jake deal with this. Me and Andy kiss like 20 times in this. Well Shit! Little did Anyone know but we used a song featuring Kellin. We got through 22 out of 23 scene's and i walked onto stage for the last time before bows. Andy in his spot talking to James who played Tyler Kyke's best friend. Kyle being played by Andy. I go to Downstage right and wait for my que.

"Kat can we talk?"Andy speaks and i nod walking to center stage with him.

"What? what do you want from me now?"I say and Andy moves back.

"_ Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge_  
_I bet you never had a Friday night like this_  
_Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_  
_I take a look up at the sky and I see" _Andy screams, turns away from me then turns back as I join.

" _red! Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_  
_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_  
_Everything red" _I add stepping back.

"_Please, won't you push me for the last time_  
_Let's scream until there's nothing left _"He sings comming twards me as i beging crying.

"_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_  
_The thought of you's no fucking fun"_ I sing and run to downstage left.

"_You want a martyr, I'll be one" _Andy sings walking twards me. I run the opposite im downstage right.

"_Because enough's enough, we're done_  
_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_" I sing as crying practically screaming at Andy.

"_The thing I think I love_  
_Will surely bring me pain_  
_Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_  
_Three cheers for throwing up_  
_Pubescent drama queen_" Andy screams acting like he's talking to himself.

"_You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_" I scream at him and he walks to downstage center.

"_Let's scream, there's nothing left_" He sings taking one step closer to me.

"_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_  
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_"I sing falling to the floor.

"_You want a martyr, I'll be one_" He sings taking another step.

"_Because enough's enough, we're done_  
_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor  
__Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go) _"I sing crying and looking up at Andy who's still walking step by step twards me.

"_Hail Mary, forgive me_  
_Blood for blood, hearts beating_"He sings dropping to his knee's before me.

"_Come at me, now this is war!_" i scream.

"_Fuck with this new beat_  
_Oh!_" He screams pulling me onto him and kicking my legs over him landing my feet flat on the stage floor. He pushes me up and im standing as he crawls to my feet and stands. i turn away and he grabs my hands forcing me to face him.

"_Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein_  
_I was just a product of the street youth rage_" He screams.

"_Born in this world without a voice or say_  
_Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain_" i scream.

"_I know you well but this ain't a game_  
_Blow the smoke in diamond_ shape"He screams pulling me closer.

"_Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace_"Both of us scream and push away and walk to opposite center stages.

"_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_"we both sing.

we both finish the song and that's the end of it. We run off stage and kiss. Afterwards we go home and i pass right out. Our play was a hit!


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N hey guys...pleased to inform you that my play was a complete hit. I rocked my part and practically stole the show though I wasnt the main song of this chapter is If I'm James Dean Your Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens. Hope ya'll like it]

(Andy's POV)

When the bows began I peered out into the crowd. Front row was Ash, Jinxx, CC, Ronnie, Kellin and Jake. JAKE! What the hell is he doing here?! My mind raced as I took my bow starring Jake down. Missy took my hand as all of us did our bows.

"What's wrong"Missy whispered. I tlited my head towards Jake and she nodded.

The curtains closed and cheering continued and up roared from behind the backstage. I watched as Missy left. She looked dazed and weak. I went to walk towards her but got attacked by fans. After and hour of an unwanted meet and greet Ashley drove us home. I got out of the car with a lightheaded feeling. I stumbled up the driveway but as I walked through the door I collapsed. From clear vision to fuzzy to black in seconds.

(Ashley's POV)

I drove the guys home minus Ronnie and Kellin who went to the bar. We get out of the car and into the house. I spun around to see Andy collapsing on the floor. "Andy" CC yelled. I bent down and went to put him on the couch to find Missy was tied up fast asleep halfway on the couch. What was going on?! I Hurd a thump behind me and Jinxx was down too soon followed by CcC. I spun around to see someone in the back corner of the barely lit room and the next thing I knew I was out cold.

(Kellin's POV)

I got to Ronnie's house drunk as fuck. I came through the door to see everyone tied up by some kid. Ronnie came in the room not half as drunk as me and snapped into reality and flipped shit.

"Ronnie I got it get them untied" I said and ran towards the faggot.

"what the fuck are you doing here" I screamed as I threw my punch.

The douchebag fought back and fought back hard. We slammed each other around for a bit but eventually I got the fucker against the wall. I tied him up and prepared him for interrogation.

I ran to Ronnie and began helping him untie everyone. As I untied Missy she woke up.

"Kellin what...what just happened?"she asked dazed and scared. I could see in her eyes that she was terrified. Andy was still out cold so who else was there to be there for her...ME! I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered something into my ear. I think she was still dazed or was drinking before she was attacked. All I know is as I carried her up to her room she began sucking on my neck.

'Missy what are you doing?"I asked her. She stopped and looked at me with a devious smile.

"Andy I love you...I want you"she says seductively.

"Missy its Kellin go back to bed."I said and put her in her room where she Fell right asleep.

I went downstairs to help Ronnie with the interrogation. The kid was tied to a chair while Ronnie starred at him.

"Who are you?!"Ronnie said. No resp once.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"I screamed.

The kid looked up and said "Missy's father"


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n Hey guys. Ive been VERY busy lately. I had things to fix. Im back and things are better now. Hope ya'll like this. The song of the chapter is Giving You Up by Miley Cyrus...I know weird but that song is my life story at this moment...summer 2013 sucks so far! Enjoy)

(Missy's POV)

Everything from the day before was a blur. I sat on the couch completely blank. Everyone rushed around me but I sat still. I Could hear them all talking to me and about me. The confusion found itself out. I tried to find the easy way out of this blankness but nothing. I couldn't feel myself moving or trying. I ,In fact, was numbed! Something wasnt right. I stood up and went downstairs. Andy sat on the couch with Ash while the others were off doing something somewhere. Andy looked at me, his crystal blue dim and dull. His face was red and looked tear stained. Ash shook his head at me and both boys stood up. Andy walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Missy I'm so sorry!" Andy said hugging me tighter.

"Andy what's going on?" I ask as he hugs me tighter.

"Ronnie got into an impact car crash. He died on impact. I'm So sorry Missy." Ash says patting my back and walking to answer the door.

"I just saw him yesterday...what are you talking about!" I say annoyed that they would pull such a lie on me.

"Missy you've been out cold for 3 days." Andy says trying to help. CC and Jinxx come in their eyes bloodshot.

"Missy...I'm-" CC begins but I stop him and walk out to the curb. I stand there for a few minutes then walk to Jimmy's bar. Ronnie goes there every Friday no matter what. Jimmy is an old family friend. After walking about 3 miles there I see Jimmy.

"Hey Kiddo!" He says walking over to me.

"Jimmy have you seen Ronnie?" I ask jumping straight into what I need to know.

"No he didn't come in yesterday like he always does. Why?" Jimmy asks.

"Some of my friends said that Ronnie got into an Impact Car Crash and died. I don't believe them but how can I not because he wont answer his phone and no-one has seen him. Jimmy I'm worried about him." I say trying not to let myself cry.

"Missy. You know Ronnie wouldn't get into a car crash. He's to smart for that. Don't worry. Ronnie is alive!" Jimmy says.

" Ok." I reply.

" Missy I want you to come stay with me and Kat. It's...safer there." Jimmy says cautiously.

" Jimmy I have some friends staying with me. Why do you think it's not safe." I ask.

"Someone came in asking for you. It wasn't HIM but she seemed desperate." Jimmy said still very cautious.

"Who was she? Jimmy I need to know!" I say very worried about my own safety.

"I don't know who she was but she was blonde, short, extremely annoying to hear. Missy just be careful. I gotta get back to work." Jimmy said and walked to help other customers.

I felt further confused by the no help from Jimmy. Pissed Off and practically On Fire due to it, it started to rain. Coming not in drops but buckets. I wasn't ready to go home and I bet the guys are freaking out but if Ronnie is dead then I don't want to be in that house anymore. Suddenly I began to think of who saw him last.

KELLIN!

I began to run. I ran almost 4 miles before reaching Kellins house. Out of breath and cramped I knocked on the door. No answer. I pounded on the door with my fists as hard as I could until finally he answered.

"Kellin where's Ronnie?!" I said pushing past him and walking into his house. He looked shocked.

"Missy Andy said he'd tell you. Ronnie was in a terrible car accident. He's gone." He said just as the others did.

"No that's...that's not true. He's the safest driver ever. He hasn't EVER been in an accident! Kellin there must be a mistake!" I said absolutely petrified and becoming worked up again.

"Missy im so sorry hunny!" Kellin said as a tear streamed down both of our faces.

I collapsed on the ground unable to handle the fact that was now known true.

Ronnie was gone. And There Was nothing I could do!

I ended up stay at Kellins house for the next 2 weeks and Every time Andy or one of the guys called to talk to me I would tell Kellin to tell them I was sleeping. I wasn't about to have communication at the time. Cuts that were once faint and fading reappeared. Scars that once held my hand began dragging me down. 2 weeks passed and I had only left the bed to go to the bathroom. What was the point of it? Leaving the comfort of the bed. Why Do It? Nobody to see but the dolls and teddy bears that surrounded Kellins attic. I didn't want to guest room because Ronnie stayed there and his scent lingered there. 3 weeks after Ronnie died his funeral came. I Wore all black and covered my entire face with a black veil so nobody could see my scarred face. People talked to me but they soon gave up knowing I wouldn't speak. Andy wasn't sure what to do. I Refused to talk to him and by the look in those gorgeous crystal blue eyes that pierced my soul he was terrified of what I might do. After the funeral was over Kellin forced me to go with Andy and the guys back to Ronnies place which was left to me. I fought without words and sounds. I refused to even step inside the house. The guys were terrified of forcing me to do anything so the left me to myself. I sat on the curb like Ronnie and I use to do. Every 4th of July me and him would sit here while Kellin and Vic would light off BILLIONS of fireworks. The sky lit up every time! Those were the days where everything was fun and fine. Mitch came into the picture and all that changed. No Ronnie. No contact with humanity. Absolutely nothing. Controlling Bastard. Then Ronnie saved me from Mitch and I ended up here. All that gone to waste!

(Flashback)

"COME ON MISSY! LETS GO!" Ronnie screamed running into the middle of the street.

"WHAT THE HELL RONNIE!" I screamed running after him.

"Look up!" He said laying down where he was.

"What the fu- OH MY GOD!" I said as I layed next to him seeing to gorgeousness that was the sky. BOOM-BOOM-BOOM BOOOOOOOOOM! Fireworks shot up from everywhere.

"Ronnie I don't want this to ever end. This is so fun! Your are the BEST brother ever!" I said smiling.

(End Of Flashback)

I began crying thinking of the memories Ronnie and I shared. I heard footsteps behind me so I shot up and ran into the park across the street. Andy stood in the middle of the street, the moonlight being the only thing that lit his path. He looked worried and hurt. I turned back to look at him and didn't know what more to do. He frowned and shook his head.

"Missy please talk to me. I love you and I hate to see you hurting. You cant stay silent forever because eventually you'll drive yourself madder then a hatter! Please baby talk to me. Im Begging you!" He said as a tear fell down his face and shined with the light of the moon.

"I-"I tried to say but it only came out as a squeal. I shook my head knowing I couldn't speak, not just because I didn't want to but because I had no voice in me anymore. He Looked at me as more tears fell. I couldn't stand him upset like him. His tears burned me like brands. I couldn't stand it anymore! I walked twards him picking up speed as my tears fall. He opens his arms up knowing im going to need his embrace. I jump into his arms and cry harder then I have since finding out Ronnie died. Holding me tightly against his body as I cried.

"Shhhh" He tried to sooth me. I cried for a long while in his arms. I eventually let him take me inside and to my room. Shortly after he layed me down I was asleep. And praying i'd never wake up.


End file.
